Ultraman X
|-|Base= |-|Exceed X= Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 5-A, likely 4-B | 4-B, higher with MonsArmors and Cyber Weapons, likely higher | At least 3-B, higher with various armaments | 4-B, likely higher | 3-A | 3-A. 3-A with Exceed X. 3-A with BetaSpark Armor Name: Ultraman X, Daichi Oozora Origin: Ultraman X Gender: Male Age: Unknown for X, Daichi is at least in his early 20s Classification: Ultra warrior, Defense Team member, Ultra-turned-computer data Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 8, as long as someone still has memories of him, he will still regenerate), Regeneration (Low-High, Can regenerate from his color timer by detaching it from himself to save Daichi. Possibly Mid-Godly; X regenerated after he was absorbed by Greeza, an immaterial entity that can completely erase any trace of an object or a person's existence by absorbing them), Some form of Matter Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Enemies hit by his Xanadium Ray will be turned to Spark Dolls and have their flow of time stopped), Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Can turn himself into computer data, Empathic Manipulation (Can calm enemies down), Sealing (Helped seal away Mold's spatial distortion), Resistance against Time Stop (Is resistant to the effects of turning into a Spark Doll), Minor Resistance against Mind Control (Can only resist it for a limited time before he shuts himself down) | Various other powers with Cyber Cards, such as enhanced Energy Projection (Gomora Armor and Max Galaxy) and Fire Manipulation (Zetton Armor), plus Absorption (Bemstar Armor), Teleportation (Zetton Armor) and Interdimensional travel (Zero Armor) | Presumably all of his base abilities plus greater Energy Projection, Duplication, Power Nullification (Can negate Non-Corporeality by giving incorporeal beings physical bodies), Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, likely Solar System level (Just barely defeated Greeza, an entity who had destroyed 3 planets without effort, has also stated that said creature to be capable of destroying the solar system) | Solar System level, higher with MonsArmors and Cyber Weapons, likely higher (Comparable to Zero) | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ (Far superior than he previously was, roughly comparable to Ginga and Victory), higher with Cyber Cards | Solar System level, likely much higher (Boosts all his stats considerably) | Universe level (Much stronger than he previously was, was able to significantly damage Guar Specter and alongside GingaVictory, managed to finish the fiend off for good) | Universe level (Vastly superior than he was previously). Universe level with Exceed X (Gives him a massive boost in all stats). Universe level with BetaSpark Armor (Superior to Zaigorg, a creature that easily stomped him even with his Exceed X form) Speed: Subsonic movement speed normally, FTL+ flight speed with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Flew to the Sun from Mars in 10 seconds, comparable to Ultras like Zero, Ginga and Victory) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Has wrestled with beings who had similar amount of strength as Zero) Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, likely Solar System Class | Solar System Class, likely higher | Multi-Galactic Class | Solar System Class, likely higher | Universe Class | Universe Class, Universe Class as Exceed X, Universe Class with BetaSpark Armor Durability: At least Large Planet level, likely Solar System level (Continuously clashed against Greeza along their way to the Sun) | At least Solar System level, higher with MonsArmors and Cyber Weapons, likely higher (Comparable to Zero) | Universe level | At least Solar System level, likely much higher (Boosts all his stats considerably) | Universe level | Universe level, Universe level as Exceed X, Universe level with BetaSpark Armor Stamina: Very High (Has presumably been fighting against Greeza for an unknown amount of time throughout the universe early on during the series, later, he managed to fight continuously against said creature in a long, drawn-out battle which, although he ultimately lost in, still managed to hold out for a good period of time) Range: Tens of meters physically, up to several hundreds of meters with most energy attacks, at least a hundred meters via the X Barrier Dome | Extended melee range via use of Cards and Xlugger, hundreds of meters with Teleportation, up to at least hundreds of meters with energy attacks | Extended physical range with the Xlugger, several tens of meters to hundreds of meters with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Cyber cards which grant him access to MonsArmors | Various weapons given to him in certain armors | Xlugger | BetaSpark Sword and Arrow Intelligence: Very High (X has been traveling throughout the universe for many years and has great battle experience whereas Daichi is a scientist for the Defense Team) Weaknesses: Can be hacked into and given a virus, though this is probably no longer a problem as he finally acquired his physical body after it was lost during his first battle against Greeza, Daichi too can simply override the virus Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base= *'Xanadium Ray:' A ray technique fired by forming an 'X' pattern with his arms. The particles within the beam was stated to be able to turn targets into Spark *'X Slash:' The simplest form of energy attacks among his arsenal, X fires energy arrows at his opponents. *'X Cross Chop:' A technique where X chops his enemies in an 'X' pattern by infusing his arms with energy before turning it into a blast by pushing the pattern forward, dealing extra damage to his enemies. *'X Kick:' A simple kick attack. There exists a variant where he infuses his kick with energy. Usually done as a corkscrew kick attack and after his rise. *'X Cross Kick:' Another variant of his kick attack in which his foot is instead coated with flames, done in a flying kick style. *'Attacker X:' A technique involving X firstly flying high up before gathering flames around himself before extending his limbs outwards, blasting a large 'X' shaped flame construct towards his enemy. *'X Barrier:' X conjures a wall of energy as a means of blocking enemy projectiles. A variant exists where he conjures a dome instead, known as the X Barrier Dome. *'Purify Wave:' A technique use by X to cure ailments from targets. It can also be used to seal darkness as well as spatial distortions. *'Self-Digitization:' X can digitize himself to inhabit electronic devices, this was done so he could get into Daichi's Xio Devizer, turning it into the XDevizer. By using this technique, he can encase himself in a large Flash Travel Ball. |-|MonsArmors= By donning the various MonsArmors as well as other cards granted by other Ultras, X is allowed the use of various other techniques. Such as: Gomora Armor *'Energy Manipulation:' Perhaps the most common one, although the Gomora armor helps by giving the greatest boost when it comes to energy attacks. *'Cyber Super Oscillation Wave:' A technique derived from the monster the armor was based on. By charging up the giant clawed gauntlets, X charges towards his enemies and strikes them, imparting towards them great surges of energy that can cause a large explosion. *'Shield -' With Gomora's armor, X can conjure a shield by holding up the gauntlets. Upon contact with the shield, he can easily throw aside the projectiles. Eleking *'Electricity Manipulation:' With this armor, X is granted use of electric-based attacks. *'Eleking Electric Shockwave:' X can unleash a powerful stream of electricity from the cannons he carries, electrocuting enemies as well as damaging them *'Electric Lasso:' X can simply conjure whips made of electric which he can use to constrict enemies and throw them around. Bemstar *'Absorption:' The most notable technique granted to him by donning this armor; X can absorb energy attacks and redirect the beam via the technique, "Bemstar Spout" *'Arm Shield:' Other than simply acting as a shield, said weapon can also be used as a boomerang-esque weapon. Zetton *'Fire Manipulation:' By using Zetton's armor, X can utilize fire-based attacks derived from Zetton's own technique, the "One-Hundred Trillion Degree Fireballs". *'Zetton Breaker:' A technique which involves the Ultra absorbing the opponent's projectile attacks, most commonly energy-based, and redirecting them back at the enemy with twice the power. *'Zetton Shutter:' A barrier technique that surrounds the user, usually requiring great amounts of strength to break through. *'Zetton Tornado:' By using the Zetton Shutter, X can then spin at high speeds and launching himself at the enemy, drilling through their defenses. Powerful enough to break even the Shutter technique it was derived from. *'Teleportation:' The most notable technique derived from the monster the armor was based on, X can teleport himself short distances in rapid successions. Hybrid Armor While the full potential of the armor is unknown, it can be assumed it possesses the powers and abilities of all his previous armors. It is also unknown if this armor can be used at any time at both his and Daichi's leisure. *'Xlugger:' While the armor itself hasn't shown any techniques of its own or of its' components, it allows X to use the crest weapon. *'Ultimate Xanadium:' The strongest variant of his Xanadium Ray technique, fired from the giant 'X' symbol on his chest, while the original version of the beam turns enemies into Spark Dolls, this variant seems to completely destroy his enemies. |-|Cyber Weapons and Armors= Weapons and Armors that are used when the Ultraman cards at Daichi's disposal is used instead of the monsters'. Max Galaxy: A weapon given to him by the Ultra of the weapon's namesake. Its main functions are to provide the user with extra energy by absorbing solar energies. *'Galaxy Cannon:' After absorbing solar energies, X can then scan his hand over the crystal on the weapon which then activates the technique, allowing X to unleash a powerful stream of energy that can completely obliterate his enemies. Zero Armor *'Interdimensional Travel:' Much like the original user's Aegis Armor, X can use the armor to travel through multiple universes at will by creating a large portal in the sky. Unlike the Aegis Armor however, X can seemingly use this power at any time he wishes without the drawback that Zero suffers such as the cooldown. *'Ultimate Zero Sword:' Due to it being a near-exact copy of the Aegis Armor, X also possesses the sword that Zero has. With it, he can presumably fire off energy slashes as he had once created a shockwave which involves infusing his energy into the weapon. BetaSpark Armor *'BetaSpark Sword:' A powerful sword that is capable of harming beings such as Zaigorg, who has previously overpowered him. It can also be infused with energy to further empower its strength. *'BetaSpark Arrow:' The sword can be turned into a bow that can fire off a powerful energy arrow possessing enough power to penetrate through the chest of beings as powerful as Zaigorg. Despite its charging time, X is not completely vulnerable as the arrow generates a shield that protects him during the charging process. *'Cyber Wings:' Created when Ultraman and Tiga joined together to complete the armor's creation, the wings allow him to give light energy to other Ultras even from great distances. |-|Exceed X= *'X Double Slash:' X can fire off 3 sets of energy blasts in a single arm swipe. Usually done multiple times and at high speeds. *'Xlugger:' A crest weapon that X can use for a variety of attacks. *'Exceed X Slash:' The most commonly used technique; X first slides the panel located on the side of the Xlugger, then he traps the enemy in a prismatic dimension containing a myriad of colors, followed by two quick slashes that clears off any dark energies that are corrupting the minds of his opponent and reverts them to their base forms should . This attack, while not for finishing off enemies, it can still cause great damage to them. Although he usually does so, the creation of the rainbow dimension can be ignored completely. There exists a variation of this attack where if X was to be absorbed, he can detonate the Xlugger from within the enemy, killing both him and the enemy, all while leaving Daichi, although trapped in his color timer, unscathed. *'Exceed Slash:' Once Daichi slides the panel twice, X then executes the technique where he unleashes a barrage of rapid slashes at the enemy which greatly injures them. *'Exceed Illusion:' If the panel is slid upwards 3 times, X can execute the Exceed Illusion where he splits into four, colored yellow, red, purple and cyan respectively. All of which then flies up and towards the enemy, unleashing upon them powerful strikes that can cause an explosion once finished. *'Xlugger Shoot:' The ultimate technique, usually done as a last resort such as when Daichi and X encounter enemies that cannot coexist with others. Daichi slides the panel downwards and X unleashes a stream of energy from the Xlugger, now placed on his head as a crest once more. The attack is used to completely destroy their enemies, making sure that no trace of them is left behind. Key: Pre-Series | BoS | EoS | Exceed X (Early) | Exceed X (Post-Training and EoS) | Movie Version Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bender (Futurama) Bender's Profile (Both were 3-A with Speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultraman Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Adults Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Weapon Users